Quelmar Deities
The Quelmar Deities are a pantheon of divine powers that create, patrol, and manipulate the various planes of the Quelmar Universe. Overview Quelmar, as a project of the gods, is watched over the council of Greater Gods who helped create it, as well as a handful of lesser gods who later became attached to the Quelmar project during the Plane Wars or otherwise, followed by nearly countless Demi-gods: creatures recognized by the gods for their significant impact on Quelmar, and granted divine immortality and spectating capabilities over the realm. While individuals in Quelmar may find themselves attached to many powerful beings, the following lists encapsulates the most popular and well-known deities in the realm. The Creators: Greater Gods Gods noted with an asterisk (*) are the original 6 creators of the realm. This List is Complete. Please do not add any further to the main Pantheon. If you are adding gods to the Realm, please look at the Tied and the Granted lists. These are the gods that are incredibly powerful, the gods that gods fear. Many of them are the original creators of the Quelmar Realm, while others are realm builders who have ascended the ranks during the Plane Wars. Their worshipers are diverse and everywhere, their power feared or inspiring to the deities of lesser rank. Most deities wish to aspire to this classification and can do so through various means. The most traditional route is gaining additional followers. While slightly more involved in mortal affairs, greater deities are on the path to ascending beyond them. Death: Nerull Life: Pelor* Knowledge: Moradin*, Vecna Light: Pelor*, Corellon Nature: Mielikki*, Obad-Hai* Tempest: Gruumsh* Trickery: Garl Glittergold* War: Bahamut, Tiamat The Tied: Lesser Gods Lesser Gods would be offended to be called Demi-Gods, but unlike the creator deities, they often involve themselves with mortals. They are concerned with their worshipers, usually. In the very least they care for their worshipers for their own existence for without them they would lose their power. At most, however, they are sympathetic and may directly involve themselves in the happenstances of the mortal world. Usually, though, this involvement is indirect. Death: Torog, Raven Queen Knowledge: Asmodeus, Oghma, Isis Life: Raven Queen, Isis Light: Nature: Yondalla, The Seelie Court Tempest: Trickery: Olidammara, Sharess, Lolth War: Bane, Asmodeus The Granted: Demi-Gods Demi-Gods are the lowest of the true gods. These are aspiring gods who may have few worshipers but desire greatness. These gods are the most likely to be granting spells to mortals, interfering in their affairs, or even just observing the mortal realms. Often, lesser deities are so new in their divinity that they cannot help but shake their interests in mortality. It may take several centuries of divinity to feel beyond it. Demi-Gods are sometimes created from greater deities, as avatars or extensions of their divine will. Iyachtu, the son of Bane and Pelor's aspect Lathander are two examples of this extension. Death: Azazel Knowledge: Hat, Waukeen, Ioun Life: Chronepsis, Helm, Kossuth Light: Lathander, Selûne Nature: Grumbar, Reesec Tempest: Istishia, Kragnux, Iakhovas Trickery: Akadi War: Vanitthu, Odin, Sargonnas The Servants: Exarchs 'Exarchs '''are not true gods, but rather servants of any number of greater and lesser deities. These can thought of as "gods with a lowercase g". Usually, the exarchs are immortal on their home plane, but are as mortal on Quelmar as the native inhabitants. For more information on who the exarchs serve, see their pages. ''Note: With the exception of Odin (see above), the Nordic inspired gods of Ysgard are considered Exarchs Death: Iyachtu Knowledge: Ye'Cind Life: Light: Apollo Nature: Oran, Aegir Tempest: Trickery: Loki War: Tyr See Also: * Underdark Old Ones * Lost God